1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to scrolls and or ancient books written as a roll of parchment or papyrus, used as a support especially, for documentation or painting.
2. Description of Prior Art
Ancient times of documentation always put us in the mind of things that were done differently than now. Scrolls were something that ancient people used as books. In those days, prayers, prophecies, documentation and even paintings were created on rolls of papyrus or parchment papers. This process was time consuming and expensive. The Chinese and Japanese used scrolls for writing and painting. In Isaiah 8:1 God said, take thee a great roll (large scroll), and write in it with a man""s pen concerning Mahershalalhashbaz.
After the finishing of the information, the roll of paper was then hand rolled by one or two rods on the other lips of the paper which were made of wood, ivory or bronze. The scrolls were then later placed into jars. The problem with these older styles of supporting information was one, no protection from thieves or curious infiltrators who may have wanted to view the valuables; and two, you could not singularly transport the material without exposing it to the harsh weather because of the large jars. Color changes in the paper and ink fading was another problem.
Centuries later, inventors have created several types of ways for containing or transporting materials such as prayers, visions, or personal prophecies. U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,095 (Portable Prayer Alter) to Green, Donald E. Mar. 26, 1998 and Patent USDO245,381 (Family Prayer Alter) to Ebert Lee Lilly Sep. 18, 1974 are both much too large and heavy of a contraption to transport anywhere without a truck. Although, Patent USD0356210 (Pouch for Containing Prayer and Supplications) to Howell, Kimberly A. May 28, 1993 is small and easily transportable, it still has no sure means of protecting the contents of the pouch from being viewed by others. Patent USD0354838 (Prayer Vessel) to Felice; Shirley A. Jul. 6, 1993 falls into the same category as being to large and heavy to transport easily, although it""s relative to the prehistoric jar method of protecting information, it requires you to make all the sacrifices such as supplying pen and paper to write on. Patent USD0333614 to Miguel Gae L. Sep. 26, 1990 is also too large of an item to easily transport singularly. Although it can contain your prayer materials, it by no means protects them from curious folk taking a peak at your petitions to God. Patent USD0319415 (Prayer Token) to Johnson; C. Lamar in Sep. 27, 1989 does have the Lords prayer on it, that""s all. What if my petitions to the Lord need to be more direct and personal? This method is not sufficient in containing prayer request.
Accordingly, besides disadvantages of different methods of containing prayers or prayer documents, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
a) One hand mobile and lightweight
b) Provides adequate paper material and pen for writing out prayers, devotionals, visions, prophecies, or other information.
c) Ensures complete privacy and protection from intrigued infiltrators by providing a device securing locking mechanism
d) Does not take up large amounts of space
e) Allows you to pray for hundreds of people at one time.
f) Allows changeability of paper for new prayers and pen refills for more writing
g) Less expensive to maintain and replace parts
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings
In accordance with the present invention a Prayer Scroll comprises a handle grip with a top and bottom end. The handle grip itself is from where which the scroll paper extends for writing; the top end of the handle is from where which the scroll paper writing pen is inserted or detached. The bottom end of the handle is from where which the scrolls paper it can be prevented from extension as of being in a locked position by means of a key.